At Breakneck Speed
by simplygracex
Summary: There are some instances in life that happen for the teachings of our lives, some that happen to act as if a random sidebar in a text book, and some that happen to change our lives irreversibly. Maybe and most the of time, it's a combination of all three.
1. Authors Note and Epilogue

**Brief authors note before this story: **This poem and this little side note all belong to me.

I am not really sure how this all came to be a thought in my head, but I do hope you enjoy it. I will be updating as I finish each chapter, but don't pressure me. It's delicate work after not writing for a long time. If you've read my previous work, no, I will not re-post it up here. After someone hacked my account and deleted all my stories, I realized I could start new. I hope you enjoy this piece I am giving to you all. Please enjoy on me.

**Copyrights © Sara Grace. 2010. AKA; BubblebabyXoXo, TheDarkestWhite, TDW and SGC. All rights reserved. Photography, writing and any other form of arts may _not_ be taken, reproduced, manipulated and/or used without permission from me directly.**

* * *

With a very grain of sand,

With every mile for every man,

With our shadows comes our light,

With darkness of our corners there will be something bright.

A light in the hallway,

A whisper from within your own heart,

A touch for every one of your sounds,

My love for you will travel all around.

* * *

A Note for the Wise:

Something's are simple while others are complex, then there are those oxymorons; of something so complex it's simple; in its own entirety. It can go both ways, so you all must have known, and as I must state here. Something's are simply complex, and others are complex in their simplicity. We walk along only to end being a step back, and run only to be too far ahead of where we once stood. We stand to feel grounded, yet lose footing all in the same. We end up where we are supposed to, whether we meant to run towards it or from. People, are the same as well. Did I mean to run towards you head strong, or run from you for the sake of my own sanity? These are things I wonder when I'm left alone. I've always heard that people come into a life to teach us something important. I never once thought of myself as a teacher but I cannot help but wonder…what I am here to teach you all? Here and now, I am beginning to think I understand.

* * *

At breakneck speed, she placed all the little things in their places; toothbrushes, toothpaste, floss, mouth wash, face wash, face lotion. Everything in the bathroom had a specific place and everything was now in its place. An audible sigh escaped the woman. Now pleased, she stared into the mirror, her thoughts swimming around her head; preferably doing the breaststroke if it could be compared to anything, it always did remind her of a frog, though. '_Perfect'_, she mused quietly to herself as she glanced over her bathroom counter top. Peering around the corner into her highly priced, highly fashionable bedroom, there loomed that ever manly figure, her manly figure to be precise. Still passed out from the night before, '_I must of have worn him out'_. A grin played onto her soft pink lips as she pondered this. How many months had it been since we officially became _something_, almost 7 now?

Her thin yet lean, petite body rested slightly against the door jam, she studied the man from afar, admiring what she could see from the lack of bed sheets covering him. Closing her eyes she reminisced, images flashing behind her eye lids like an old movie reel. Reels upon reels of events that happened in the last months, everything piling up higher in hyper-drive, up to this very moment, where she stood, her breath coming out in a shaky sigh as her lids fluttered. Opening them slowly, she caught sight the man as he rolled over onto his other side. Giving a small grunt of irritation; maybe of resignation, submitting to day's light, he opened his eyes. Those eyes, the eyes of palest green-blue out of anything she'd ever seen on another human; a quite calm at sea after a storm. A short, dry throated laugh escaped his lips as he saw her, opening his mouth, he murmured softly. "Good morning."

* * *

_**Just the beginning I promise. :] **_


	2. CONSTRUCTION: i & ii

**CONSTRUCTION: i**

**

* * *

**

"…Sakura? Sakura!" Turning her head swiftly, as if her mind snapped away from whatever it was pondering on, snapping like a stretched rubber band. Smiling sheepishly, she nodded and spoke.  
"Yes, Ino?" Her friend gave an exasperated sigh, and spoke animatedly, her hands moving around as she talked to the pink haired woman. She had always reminded her of one of those wind-up toys, where you twist the little metal piece and it kept flailing around. Coffee though, would seemingly be the metal piece as her blond friend of many years would be the toy. Give her Mocha anything and she was off the handle.

"You were zoning out there, hon. What were you even thinking of? It seems like you are on another planet today."

She thought for a moment, _'What have I been thinking of, huh? So many things…' _Glancing down at her finger tips, she thought carefully for a moment before letting her cerulean eyes turn towards her corn-silk haired friend, her hair so blond it almost seemed silver; giving a small sigh she spoke with deliberate words, carefully treading through language, human communication, for the word she seemingly needed. "Construction."

"What?" Ino's face contorted in confusion, raising a brow, she repeated what the woman in front of her just uttered. "Construction?"

"Yes, construction. I've been thinking about adding a sun porch to my house, putting it out from the side of the kitchen, where I have extra land on the side of the house. I've always wanted a sun room to sit in." Trailing off in thought, she began to picture herself sitting in an open room, with big windows, where the sun can lick her skin in the mornings as she drank her morning coffee. The good and the bad, the dark and the light, the sun is light, and her coffee is always dark. Images flooded her brain again, swamping it down in a bog of picture reels, the morning beams of sun hitting just a way that the warm steam of her coffee would create a moment to remember. One she was going to get; soon. Ino, her best friend from childhood and all through the years turned more towards her, and smiled.

"Well, we all know that you've the money for it—"

"I earned my money with hard work, I deserve to spoil myself!" Her friend continued her sentence, as if the pink-haired fire demon never spoke, a smile playing at her lips as she did so.

"So, why not? I think that'd look nice. Plus, you've always liked that sort of thing."

She nodded to her friend's words, she'd been thinking about doing this for awhile now. Actually, she'd sat down the night before and looked up a few companies for later inspections, made a few calls, and had already got most of everything set up. She'd found someone who was guaranteed top quality, and the person said they could get it done in a couple of weeks; mostly up for debate with the weather, he had said. Sakura, now, she had enough money, and she worked for the money she earned.

At the age of 26, she was well on her way to retirement. Growing up her family had always been well off, her father a successful businessman and her mother worked from home. It didn't hurt any that both of her parents family's were well off too, plus being an only child worked in her favor as well. Her parents had paid for her schooling in the medical field, Sakura coming off as one of the best students. She'd then gone under the teachings of a woman named Tsunade, studying in her private practice. Sakura was a mere 21 then, and at this point in the game she had a stable job as one of the top doctors at the facility. It was one of the most widely known establishments, simply because it gave you quality, plus almost everyone there knew how to handle people with respect.

Yes, she had earned the money, saved it up wisely you could say. She didn't have a huge house, it was a cozy house, a home per say. With two floor levels, three bedrooms, two full and one half bathrooms, a kitchen, two car garage, and a family/dining room area. The biggest rooms in this house were the master bedroom and the family/dining area. Just the way she liked it. The master bedroom and bath were on the top floor, along with the kitchen, family/dining area, and the half bathroom for guests. Downstairs was where the extra two bedrooms were, which one Sakura had made into a guest room, and another was made into a computer room.

Around the colder parts of the year prier, the idea popped into Sakura's head, she wanted a sunroom, although, she was going to over indulge a tad and get one with heating and cooling. One that would lead out onto the back patio, so there would be another spot to have guests over, where they could sit and relax, a place to have house parties. Brewing with the new idea, Sakura, without knowledge of doing this until it was pointed out to her, had begun to save more money for it. And over the year, she had enough to finally do it. She deserved something nice for herself, and she knew this was the house she wanted until she was old and gray. Senile? Maybe. She already had other voices in her head; so presumably, this would be a good thing to conclude to.

Research had been done and thoroughly checked through. Ino and Sakura had spent the afternoon gabbing about it, going over details. To which the blond was invited over to finish going over ideas, to ensure that Sakura was getting what she wanted. They had called the company to finalize a date, and talk about pricing. The date was set, May 5th; the owner of the company would arrive with his men, and start to help clear the site for building. They'd gone with a company called K's Konstruction.

* * *

**CONSTRUCTION: ii**

**

* * *

**

Another morning goes side by side with another cup of coffee, another fine classy outfit and another day to live life thoroughly. She moved slowly through out the still waking house, morning birds outside singing their tune, cars whizzing past at all to high speeds, all of the drivers all to late for work, for another day closer to that pay check. Pacing the kitchen, she got ready for work as slowly as time would allow. Not that she dreaded work; she just found that going slowly in the morning helps her stay more relaxed at work, which everyone should know it's just another four letter word, as her mother use to say.

Being a doctor could get stressful. Her field of practice was gynecology. Yes, she does look at vaginas all day, which is why she can spot men with them from 20 feet away. Her problem is, she always goes for the really sincere men, who pretend to listen to her and care, then end up leaving her. She was all alone and it was starting to eat away at her, just as she always had been in her twenty odd years of life on this planet. So she just decided that men who are too sensitive and deceiving are just big, nasty smelling vaginas. A bit of gynecologist humor, she supposes.

Giving a heavy sigh, she pins her hair back and goes to brush her teeth, no one enjoys nasty stale coffee smell. Doctors always seem to have that smell on their breath in the morning; she always hated it when she was younger, so tries to avoid subjecting others to the same maltreatment. Taking a deep breath, she walks into her garage, climbs into her car, and goes to another day at work. _'Just another day of work, with a bunch of vaginas.' _Shaking her head, she laughs inwardly at her joke, to her own profession.

Her hands immediately go to her purse to pull out her ipod, she plugs it in and hits play. A highly sought after doctor like her can afford one, you know. As music fills her car, she pulls her sunglasses out of the holder and puts them on. As she's feeling pretty much like a bona fide bad ass, she drives off to work, jamming all the way there.

**After Work. **

Kicking her shoes off at the doorway in from the garage, she sighed as she wiggled her toes, loving the feel of that simple freedom. Sadly for her, it was short lived as her stockings kept her from enjoying it to its fullest. A very unsatisfied grumble exhumed from her chest as she immediately starting stripping them off right there in the doorway. Good thing the garage door was closed, otherwise she'd of made herself out to be a fool, seeing as she almost fell flat onto her face in this very act of this stocking removal. Smiling widely to herself, she finally freed her toes completely, spreading them apart and moving them as much as she could. Such simplicity in life such as this is the things that make her the happiest.

Bending over, she grabbed her shoes, purse, and then headed down the hallway quietly, flipping on lights here and there as she went. Stopping by her room, she threw her shoes into the closet and tossed her stockings into the laundry hamper for later cleaning. The soft pitter-patter of her feet continued into the kitchen as she set her keys on the key rack above the phone, and her purse onto the counter top next to it. Clicking the voicemail button, she listened aimlessly, not really paying much attention as she went to the back door to let her dog inside. Sighing quietly she grabs her cell phone out of her purse, checking the messages quietly as she back tracked to her bedroom to change.

After having changed into pajamas, she looked around her kitchen for something to eat. The fridge? Empty. Cupboards? Empty. Giving a sigh of resignation, she mentally made a note to do grocery shopping tomorrow of all things. She had taken the next three weeks off, to get things done around the house and to see to it that the sun porch was being done to her liking. They'd be here bright and early in the morning on Monday. Seeing as today was Friday, she sighed happily at the thought of having the weekend to sleep in. Turning her attention back to the growling in her tummy, she chewed on her bottom lip, something she did while her thought processers were kicking into higher gears.

Chinese food was the decided dinner of choice for her tonight. After ordering, she went to the closet in the hallway where the dog food was kept, scooping out the right amount into her dogs bowl, she laid it on the floor quietly, giving the animal a soft pet on the head as she wondered over to the couch to enjoy some much needed season catch up. Her dog, after enjoying its meal, jumped up onto the couch next to her and curled in for some human/pet interaction. The doorbell rang, and that delectable scent filled the foyer, the smell of Chinese food always did that too her more so than other foods.

As she laid her rosette locks onto the pillow, she began to drift, thoughts flitting in and out of her mind. She smiled to herself quietly as she drifted off into a slumber. _Slammed against the wall, she grunted quietly, the noise not making it far from her lips as this man, that beautifully handsome man pushed his mouth over hers, consuming it like a wild fire. Her hands lifted and ran swiftly through his hair, that luscious dark red hair. Tilting her head back she moaned quietly as his ministrations moved onto her neck and jaw line. His hands all over her body, stripping off clothing that got in his way as his hot mouth moved down. Lifting her up again, he walked over and tossed her onto the bed roughly, following quickly afterwards._

_

* * *

**How do you like it so far? Review :]**_


	3. CONSTRUCTION: iii

**CONSTRUCTION: iii

* * *

**

Rolling over, she threw her arm over her face to block out the sun's rays from her retinas. Grunting, annoyed, she sighed loudly. _'I did not want to wake from that dream...' _Giving one last sigh of irritation with her body waking up already, she glanced quickly at the clock. '_10:30AM, not bad for sleeping in.' _Running her hand through her hair she stood up, stretching as she did so. Bending down so she was at eye level with her dog, she kissed its snout, ran her hands up and down its sides, and as she stood up she patted her leg, beckoning it to follow her.

Rubbing her eye absentmindedly, she walked through the hallway to use the restroom. Then proceeded to go to the closet to feed her pet, before humming herself into the kitchen where she began to make her morning cup of coffee. Bouncing from heal to heal, she opened the back door to allow her dog outside at its will after it was done. Thinking to herself, she remembered she had absolutely no food in her entire house. Aggravated with herself, she walked over to her cell phone, pulling it off the charger; she dialed the one person who was always up for breakfast.

"So, Sakura, what has your brain wrapped around today that you can't even listen to what your best friend in the whole world is saying to you?" Ino said in exasperation, tired of the lack of response from her.

With a sigh, Sakura began telling her friend about the steamy dream she has woken up with, it so deeply etched into her brain she couldn't stop thinking about it. After she finished her friend gave her a blank stare before she spoke.

"Damn girl, you need to get laid."

Sakura gave a sharp laugh before shaking her head, "I don't know Ino, probably. I just can't get that hair out of my head!" Their food arrived shortly after, in which everyone knows all conversation halts when fresh food is put on the table top in front of someone. After the meal was done, the conversation started up again.

"So, what are your plans for today?" That beautiful platinum blond hair spun in between Ino's fingertips, something she did out of habit ever since Sakura could even remember.

"I need to go to the grocery store, other than that, nothing really. How about yourself?"

"Wow, nothing actually, would you like to go shopping after groceries?"

Nodding in agreement, Sakura smiled. "I'd love that, want to go with me?"

"Well, duh." Ino laughed softly before standing to leave, throwing tip onto the table top.

The two friends had dropped Ino's car off at her place before heading back over to Sakura's place to make a list, then headed off to the store. They caught up on each others lives, laughing wistfully at one another's jokes, sympathizing with their struggles and ended up in the checkout line. Proceeding from there, they went back to the house to put everything away. They talked about which mall to go to, or whether to go to the outlet malls. After the final decision to make an adventure out of it, going to a mall a city away for not only its size but just for a change of venue, they sped off into the day, with the ipod on shuffle and music blasting the whole way there.

The girls bought new bra's and underwear, a couple shirts for both of them and each got a new cocktail dress. Sakura splurged a bit at the very end and bought a new sundress, with her new sunroom in mind. After dropping Ino off at home, Sakura finished off her night by checking her email and downloading music onto her computer. Knowing that she'd spend all day tomorrow cleaning house, doing laundry, and other various random things, she'd thought ahead and got more music to listen to as she did it.

Finally, Monday morning rolled around, same routine as always. She got up, got dressed and ate breakfast, drank cup after cup of coffee then proceeded to wait. Around 8:30am there was a ring at the doorbell. Jumping up out of the computer chair, she bolted upstairs to answer and there they were.

"Hi there, Mrs. Haruno I presume?" As the man spoke, he had the air of authority to it, which she liked.

"Miss, not Mrs, and yes I am. Kankuro I'm guessing?"

"That'd be me. We're all ready to get started, want to show me around to the back?" Giving a nod, Sakura made sure the front door was unlocked and shut it behind her. Kankuro leading the way, she assessed him as they wandered over to the back gate. He was on the taller side, 5'11 maybe six feet. He had short brown hair, and tattoos, on every piece of skin visible. Including on his face, tribal looking almost. He had confidence in his walk, which helped calm Sakura's jitters. She opened the gate and her dog came bounding towards her, happy as ever.

Smiling, she continued their friendly banter as she petted the animal. Finally Kankuro asked if she'd need to keep the dog inside or not.

"No, not at all, she's trained not to leave the property. Never had a problem with her not coming home, or even leaving for that matter." He nodded then the men started filtering into the backyard. Sakura went back inside to work on the computer some more, around noon, she looked at the temperate for outside and realized it was nearing the hundreds. Thinking quickly, she waltzed out onto the back deck and hollered over the railing side. Telling all the men if they needed cold water they were welcome to come get some from her.

As she stood in the kitchen, men slowly filtered up to the back door holding water bottles. Asking politely for water, Sakura, being the person she is, introduced herself to all of them, making light conversation as she refilled and handed off. Soon after they stopped coming up, she walked out onto the deck to see all what was going on with everything. Her elbows propping her up, she gazed down at all the workers. Suddenly, a flash of red hair was seen in her peripheral vision. _'That hair looks just like the guys from my dream, how weird!' _Shaking her head with an amused look etched onto her face, she sauntered back inside.

A moment later, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and went to go greet the person. Smiling, she rounded the corner, and that same red hair hit her sight like ten ton bricks. Oh, that hair, that deep red hair. Not to mention the face it went with was absolutely striking. Defined jaw, perfectly symmetrical facial features, and his eyes were of the palest blue-green color she'd ever seen on anyone. Catching herself before she continued checking out the rest of him, she spoke with assurance in her voice.

"Need water?" The male nodded with a slight grunting sound. Reaching forward she grabbed the water bottle he extended towards her silently. Tilting her head slightly, she reached out her hand and greeted him the same way she had with everyone else.

"I'm Sakura, by the way." He stared at her quietly for a moment before reaching out to shake hers.

"Gaara." His voice was deep, quite but smooth as silk.

Nodding, Sakura walked over to the fridge and started putting ice cubes in it, as she was filling it up, she looked towards the man as he stared off, the look on his face looking…annoyed. Speaking up, she offered for him to come in out of the sun and stand in the air conditioning for a moment while she filled it up. Nodding politely, he stepped forward and shut the door behind him.

"I like your handshake, just so you know." She turned towards him and started screwing the cap back onto the water bottle. He gave her a questioning look before she continued on.

"It was a gentleman's handshake, very reassuring."

He spoke, that same quite soothing voice, "How so?"

"Well, here, give me your hand," he raised his eyebrow before lifting his hand slowly, she grabbed it to demonstrate. "A man vagina, shakes hands like this." She took hold of his hand, and shook his as if hers was a wet noodle. Smiling, she continued, "A gentleman's is firm, but not too harsh. An asshole hand shake, is one of those guys who are trying to show you they are more powerful than you, squeezing it to the point it hurts."

She let go of his hand and handed him his water bottle. He looked at her quietly before nodding, as if he took in the information and accepted it at face value. Murmuring a thank you, he let himself back outside, shutting the door softly behind himself. Running her hand through her hair, she sighed quietly and gazed out the windows in silence. As she turned around, she looked at the floor. Tiny grains of sand lay on the floor where he stood.

* * *

_**And there you go :] Up to date and everything. **_


End file.
